Patchwhisker
Patchwhisker is a skinny calico tom with sparse orange and black patches on his pelt. His right eye is blue while his left is yellow. He has large droopy ears and eyelids. He also has a scar on his leg from when he was attacked by a Badger as an apprentice. He is known to be lazy and depressed, but he is still caring towards others. He has extremely low self esteem due to his mother neglecting him and constantly wanting him to be perfect. He is unable to hunt or fight due to fearing failure. History Before Starfall Patchkit was raised by his mother, Appleflight in Thunderclan. When he became an apprentice, she constantly wanted him to do better, even when he was exceptional at hunting or fighting. Eventually, Patchpaw wanted to really impress her. He decided to attempt to hunt down a badger by himself, and when he found the badger it nearly killed him. His mother was only dissapointed in him, and when Patchpaw had healed, he ran away from Thunderclan. He found himself in Shadowclan, changing his name to Patchtail to trick Shadowclan into thinking he was a warrior. They accepted him in, but he realized he had lost all motivation to hunt or join patrols. His mother's neglect has caused him to feel unable to do anything, so he just slept and ate most of the time. Shadowclan called him lazy and useless, so they kicked him out just a few weeks later. He then attempted to join Windclan, changing his name again to Patchpelt. He was exiled for the same reasons, only faster this time. He finally went to Riverclan, and told Morningstar up front that he was useless, and that he would only burden her clan. She felt pity for him, and allowed him to stay. He finally changed his name to Patchwhisker. He avoided gatherings, fearing that the clans would recognize him or worse- his mother would see him. He found out from spying that Appleflight had more kits, Toadkit, Lilykit and Shadekit. He would sneak them away sometimes to talk and play with them, and trying to protect them from his mother's neglect. Arc 1, Wind Patchwhisker is first seen creeping around the base of the the twoleg barn. He hides underneath the doorstep of the house as Wildmask follows him. When found, but not seen, he tells them that he's not going to hurt them, and that he's going to the mountains too. He partially lies about not being in Riverclan, (as he does not feel truly a part of it.) but says he's going to find out what fell from the sky, with or without a group of cats. Wildmasks asks why he's going alone before Patchwhisker flees at the sound of Stormwatcher screaming about the dogs. He is seen later, sleeping on a small island between two streams. When the others spot him, he freaks out about being seen by them, in fear of being recognized. Only Crowtooth, Shellspots and Duckfeather recognize him though. When questioned why he's here, he answers that he wanted to join in on the journeys, but was too nervous to join anybody, so he followed them. But when they got lost in the woods, he gave up on following them and took a nap on the island instead. He follows them to the mountains, helping chase off the foxes after they've been defeated, and climbing the mountain trail with them. He is mostly absent around the tribe cats, but reappears when they climb the mountain to race Leopardshade. He is witness to Windstar appearing, and saw her freeze time to tell her her about the trouble in Starclan. On the way back, he says he'll take the Windstar's star, and he can guard it on the island since he doesn't have anything else to do. Arc 2, Shadow At the beginning of the arc, he is on the island with Crowtooth, who is now exiled, when the stars fall for the second time. He and Crowtooth gather everybody to the island, so they can discuss what to do next. He stays to guard the Star while the others go off to collect the second one. While Duckfeather and Shellspots say goodbye to Badgerheart and Morningstar, He asks Stormwatcher how the kits are doing. He thanks Stormwatcher for saving them from snakes a few moons ago. He is seen briefly at the end of the arc, when he snatches the second star from Shellspots while she is showing it to Rippletuft. Arc 3, River He is seen briefly when he joins the others before they leave again on their third journey, and mentioned briefly at the end of the arc when Stormwatcher dreams of Thunderclan's history. They see Patchwhisker holding them down and looking angry, which scares Stormwatcher afterwards. patchwhiskerpixel.png Patchwhisker ref 2017.png|official reference Category:Characters